


Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

by daemonwildcat



Category: James May's Man Lab RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonwildcat/pseuds/daemonwildcat
Summary: Whatever happened to that soap they made on man lab?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Imagination, this is solely a figment of mine.  
> Notes: Episode centric fic for James May's Man Lab s3e2.

_"James, please touch me..."  
  
"Are you clean yet?" James asks wryly as he spots an errant smudge of grease out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he'll reward Sim if he's honest...he can always drag this out longer if he isn't._  
  
The day had begun like any day in the Man Lab filming. He'd spent a lengthy amount of time pontificating on obscure poets, Rory did his usual brilliant job of playing the village idiot and taking all the good-natured ribbing that headed his way, and of course Simmy got steadily dirtier as the hours ticked by.  
  
James had a plan for Sim though, part of which made for a good segment. Soap making was properly manly, yes? Not that it mattered much. The soap was for later, as the "poor coal-smudged Rory" quickly found out. Not that James told him exactly what it was for, of course, but that the soap was sent home with Sim was pure truth.  
  
_"I don't...I'm not sure...fuck, James..."  
  
James is enjoying dragging this out. So often it's Sim teasing him, Sim pinning him to the bed as he does utterly depraved things with his fingers. Fine tuned to the delicate wiring he often works on, Sim's fingers can work magic in bed, dancing intricate melodies across his skin, or torturing him with the way he sometimes touches everywhere but where James wants it most._  
  
Sim had been curious when James pulled him aside that morning and mentioned that maybe he could get a bit dirtier than normal today. He shrugged and agreed, figuring it had something to do with the soap James had finished, but knowing nothing further of James' plans aside from the fact that tonight was another night to be spent together, alone and free from the cameras and crew of the Man Lab. Not something that happened even remotely close to rarely, but still something that didn't quite happen often enough for Sim's tastes.  
  
_Sim's hand nearly spasms against the tiles of the shower, grasping and releasing like he's trying to catch the drops of water running down the wall, the other hand trying to scrub the smudge off his hip James just pointed out. The only thing touching his cock is the spray from the shower and he can't help but to beg for James' touch, but he's being denied until he scrubs off every bit of grease from the day.  
  
James runs his hand down Sim's thigh, sliding along the skin all wet and soapy, feeling the muscle definition there as he kneels in front of Sim. James knows Sim has been riding his bike to his workshop on the nicer days, and it's starting to show._  
  
James had wasted no time at all in pinning him to the wall when he walked in, filthy from the long day of work. He made it explicitly clear what was expected of him tonight- he was to use their soap to wash off every speck of dirt before his cock would be touched or he could touch James; meanwhile, James would be allowed to touch him however he so pleased.  
  
_The sounds coming from Sim's mouth are incredible. James had been avoiding touching himself to make it a bit more fair, but listening to the moans falling from Sims lips is ever weakening James' resolve. He's pretty sure Sim is clean now anyway..._  
  
_"Turn around, Sim" he asks, meaning to check for dirt but instead coming face to 'face' with Sim's lovely arse. God, he loved Sim's arse before, but all that biking was doing marvelous things to it. Unable to help himself he nips it, eliciting a groan from Sim and leaving a mark behind. Delighted with Sim's response, James nips his arse again- this time making Sim fumble the soap and drop it._  
  
_"You know what happens when you drop the soap...." James jokes lewdly, chuckling as he massages Sim's arse cheeks with his hands. As Sim bends over to pick up the fumbled soap, James comes to a decision and parts his cheeks with his hands, licking slowly up between them. 'It isn't bad', he thinks, noting the deep musky smell with a hint of the patchouli from the soap. The taste is also musky and somewhat indistinct but not off putting; thus, happy with his experiment, he licks another broad streak._  
  
_A shocked gasp comes from Sim's mouth, his hand faltering as he reaches for the soap, but he doesn't ask James to stop. Instead, a litany of pleas and curse words pours from his lips. James continues, testing a series of short licks this time all centered over Sim's entrance, leaving him a panting mess._  
  
_The soap lies forgotten as Sim braces himself with both hands on the shower wall, gasping and shuddering. James stiffens his tongue, poking and probing until he just slips in, and Sim's knees buckle in shock. "Jesus fuck!" he cries, recovering himself quickly but clearly coming apart under James' ministrations._  
  
_God he loves this, loves watching Sim come undone from what he does to him. He hums low, knowing that the subtle vibrations would likely be felt._  
  
_"Christ...James," Sim groans, reaching down to take himself in hand, his whole body trembling._  
  
_James pulls away, uttering a quiet but firm "No."_  
  
_"James, please," Sim begs, clearly on the edge._  
  
_"No," he repeats, standing slowly and wincing as his knees crack loudly enough to be heard over the spray of the water. He slides his hands up Sim's body as he stands, touching, pinching, and caressing. His. This body, this man is his. His to love, his to cherish, his to take, and take him he would._


End file.
